Yin Yang
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: Drakken gets Shego pregnant, and, to make things worse, Professor Dementor is after them for vengeance. Chapter 12 UP!
1. The beginning

                                                            Yin and Yang

                                                                by Shego2Drakken

            Drakken couldn't believe his rotten luck! For the past several weeks, it had been nothing but _Kim Possible this, KP that, Kimberly Anne Possible something or another_. In addition, 99.9% of the time, it was about **_her defeating him_**!! It was starting to become excruciatingly painful to withstand these defeats, time and time again. "I can do anything!", he said in a mocking imitation of the auburn-haired nemesis's voice. "Pah!", he scoffed in anger. "The only reason she can do all that's because she's a cheerleader. And that's not what makes it so _painful", he complained into thin air. "She nearly killed Shego, one of the few reasons I haven't killed myself by now, ever since Dementor came on the scene." And so he ranted in this general strain, unaware of the pair of emerald green eyes watching him . . ._

            Shego had been watching her partner in crime for some time now, and it took her up until Drakken said that she was important to him that she realized something important: Drakken was important to _her_, too. But Drakken needed more than that to cheer him up, but what . . . Then a smile crossed her face, and if Basil of Baker Street had been around to see it, he'd almost _swear_ that Ratigan was, in some way, related to Shego because of that smile. "_Shego, you naughty girl.", she thought to herself. "__It'd never work . . . Or would it? Well, I'll just call it . . . an early birthday present if Kim shows up."_

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Drakken was in his room, thinking up a plot to get back at Dementor or Kim, when Shego walked in. Drakken didn't look up until Shego was next to him, and then he turned towards Shego and asked in a bland tone "What's the sitch?", causing Shego to smile inwardly to herself. "_He hates Kim, and yet he uses one of her catch phrases. Heh, he'll never see it coming_." She sat down next to Drakken.

            Drakken immediately thought "_What does Shego want? She never looked at me like that before. And why did I just say 'What's the sitch'?_" He looked at Shego, and noticed her eyes. She was staring at him, and he recognized that look. Unfortunately, that was spawned from him watching The Lion King enough times for him to recognize Nala's "The Look".

            "So, what're you doing?", Shego asked. "Trying to figure out what to do now. I'm not so sure. It's just that I've got the _total, exact opposite_ of nothing on my mind, down to the _nanothoughts." Drakken turned to Shego again. There it was with "The Look" again! "_Something's up._", he thought, "_The Lipskies had a sixth sense when it came to those things, and right now, mine is going wild. But is it all danger?_" Then Shego said the words that transformed all thoughts of danger into thoughts of romance: "I might have a way of clearing your mind."_

            And so Shego laid Drakken onto the bed, like Nala pinning Simba, and kissed him passionately. Drakken was about to learn that dreams _do come true._


	2. Shego's PREGNANT!

            The next few months, Drakken and Shego continued their old ways, always managing to escape capture and conviction, and still finding time to have a few weekends of romance. Then one day, it happened . . .

            The phone rang, and Shego picked it up. "Hello?", she asked into the receiver. The person on the other end was one of Drakken's least favorite people: Duff Killigan.

            "This is Duff Killigan! I've called to speak with Drakken!", the rogue golfer's gravelly voice spoke through the earpiece.

            "Lemme guess: The Centurion . . . Ugh . . .", she managed to get out before being sick.

            "You ok, lassie? You don't sound too well, there.", Killigan stated on the other end, raising an eyebrow.

            "Don't worry, I'm okay, I've just been sort of sick lately.", Shego said after the brief moment of nausea. "I'll put Drakken on for you."

            "Aye, lassie.", and Shego could practically see the worried tone in his voice.

            Drakken picked up the receiver after Shego set it down with a brief "Hello?".

            Almost immediately, Killigan's voice rang through the earpiece. "This is Duff Killigan! I've called to discuss our little Centurion Project!"

            "Geez!", Drakken shouted, more than a little annoyed. "For the last time, I didn't get the Centurion Project, so you didn't get the money."

            Duff retaliated by saying, "I did all that hard work to get it in the first place, laddie _and I want my money_!"

            Drakken was really tweaked now. "How many times are we gonna have to do this conversation! Listen, you say that you want the money, and I say I didn't get the project, so you didn't get the money, and so on and so forth. What's wrong with this picture?!"

            Duff, managing to calm down, simply said, "Geez, Drakken, what's your problem? You, laddie, get mad too easily."

            Drakken, unfortunately was on too much of a roll to bother to calm down. "Listen, I'm going through a _bit_ of a nasty experience right now, and unless you want to hear about it, I'll shut up."

            Duff, who was curious, said "Aye, I've got some free time, I'm willing to hear."

            Drakken, calming down, asked "Well, you hear about my defeat at that one secret lab?"

            Duff said, "Aye, the one with the zombifying-ninja ray?" 

            Drakken was temporarily confused, and said "No, the Pan-Dimensional Vortex inducer. Anyway, Shego nearly got killed in that attempt. Later that night, well, she . . . and I . . ." Drakken finished it off by whispering what happened that night.

            Duff in a shocked tone, said "_No._"

            "As much as I _really_ hate to admit it, yes."

            Duff was flabbergasted now. "_Hate_ to admit it? What's wrong with you, man?!"

            Drakken, in an equally flabbergasted tone, retaliated "Listen, it was my first time. Anyone would've been embarrassed to admit it!"

            "Wha-do-wha?! First time, and you're like, oh, say, **_40_**?!

            "Thirty-five, actually.", Drakken said in a correcting tone.

            "_So? That's still pretty pathetic.", earning an irritated groan from Drakken._

            " First, the Phoebus project, now this. You're _so_ cruel, y'know that?"

            "Aye laddie, I'm _cruel_ ..", Killigan said before adding "Listen, does the term _villain_ mean anything to you?"

            "Eh-yeah. Listen, I just went through one of the weirdest experiences ever, er, so far, and _you_ have the guts to snap at me like that."

            "I'm sorry, lad. Aye, I was a little cruel.", Killigan said that reminded Drakken sort of his father.

            "Drakken?!", Shego called from another room.

            "Uh-oh." Drakken said to himself, before saying to Killigan "Hold on." Then turning his attention to his partner he said "Shego, I-."

            "I took a pregnancy test, and here are the results.", Shego said in a slightly peeved tone, Handing the device to Drakken, who looked at it with bugged-out eyes. **_The test read positive_.**

            "Uh, Killigan?", he managed to squeak out

            "Aye?", the Scottish golfer asked

            Drakken whispered quietly, so Shego wouldn't hear, into the receiver "Listen, meet me at 5:00 at the Middleton Mall's Bueno Nacho. Come in disguise.", earning a questionable "Okay . . . " from Killigan 

            "Listen, Shego just took a pregnancy test", Drakken continued, "and I just found out she's _pregnant_."

            This time, Killigan was really amazed. "Whoa! I--just-- really?!"

            "Yes. _Now you see the importance of this situation?"_

            Duff smirked. "Way to blow your first time."

            Drakken nervously said, "Well, there were a _few_ more times after that . . . . Okay, there were _a lot more than a few."_

            "You've certainly become obsessed with that.", Duff mused.

            Drakken sharply spat, "Never mind that!"

            Uneasily, Duff said, "Well do you really want to discuss all this on the phone?"

            "No. For all we know, Kim's super genius friend who runs her website could be listening in as we speak."

            Meanwhile, Wade, Kim Possible's computer-wise friend and webmaster was listening in. "Oh . . . . this is great.", he breathed.

            "Hold on.", Drakken said, furiously typing on his computer, bringing up Wade on the computer's screen, then shouting "**_WADE_**!!"

            "Hey Drakken.", the boy said calmly, taking a drink of his soda, then spitting it out. "_Drakken_?!"

            "Were you listening in on the conversation?", the evil genius angrily asked.

            "Hmm...._maybe_.", Wade said, clearly cheesing off Drakken.

            "Listen", Drakken said, "Tell the truth, or I'll send this virus to your computer.", his finger lightly resting on a button.

            "Okay! Okay! Kim made me!", Wade exclaimed almost immediately.

            "Okay, Wade, you have to swear silence until the time is appropriate to reveal the info."

            "Okay.", Wade said shrugging his shoulders.

            Drakken quickly had an idea. "Listen, change of plans. All four of us meet in disguise at Middleton Mall's Bueno Nacho tomorrow at 5:00. You too, Wade."

            "Four? There's just you, Duff, and Shego, isn't there?"

            "Just do a holograph of yourself in disguise. Is that okay?", Drakken hurriedly said. But Wade wasn't to be deterred. "Who else is going to be there?"

            Drakken spoke to Wade quickly, "Listen, this is an _emergency situation_. The only ones who know about are me, you, Killigan, and Shego, and another person, but he swore to silence the moment I found out."

            "Okay.", Wade said, shrugging his shoulders _again_.

            " Which reminds me, I'd better contact him." Drakken turned to Shego. "Shego, cell phone." Shego tossed him her cell phone, and he dialed up Ratigan's number. "Ratigan, you there?", he inquired.

            "I'm here. What happened?", Ratigan's voice answered.

            "I need to talk to you.", Drakken said with a sharp diction.

            "I take it that it's about _you know what_?", Ratigan said, cool as a cucumber.

            "Yeah. Wait," he said pausing. "How'd _you_ know?"

            "Villain's intuition."

            " Whatever. Listen, I'm not gonna go into full details on the phone, but I need you to meet me at 5:00 at the Middleton Mall's Bueno Nacho to talk about it."

            A little unsure, Ratigan answered "Okay." Curious, he added "What happened?"

            Hesitating, Drakken said "Shego is . . . . pregnant."

            Ratigan quickly said "Hold on.", putting Drakken on hold and turning to Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat. "Shego got pregnant. Pay up." Rufus grumbled and handed Ratigan a $20, which he immediately pocketed. Drakken whistled while he was waiting for Ratigan.

            "Okay, so we're meeting at 5:00 at the Middleton Mall's Bueno Nacho." Ratigan reiterated, picking up again. "In disguise?"

            "Yes.", came the reply.

            Ratigan was a little unsure about this plan. "Um, how are we going to _recognize each other if we're in disguise?"_

            That part, Drakken hadn't thought of. "Um . . ."

            "Hmmm." Ratigan thought for a moment, then said "I've got an idea."

            Drakken, who was more than eager to hear this plan, quickly asked "What?"

            "We need something to identify ourselves, but it can't be big, otherwise, it'll stand out. How do passwords sound to you?"

            "Okay."

            " It's either that or not many other options, at least none I can think of."

            "You going to set the passwords?", Drakken asked.

            "Certainly. I'm Moriarty, Shego's Dragon, Drakken, you're Goldfinger, and Killigan . . . Okay, golf terms escape me."

            "Hmm...Putter?"

            "Good enough. And Wade's I.Q."

            "Okay."

            "See you there.", Ratigan said, hanging up.


	3. We have slightly more problems

Later, Ratigan stopped outside Bueno Nacho, then shape shifted into Josh Mankey to avoid suspicion. Drakken and Shego entered, Drakken was disguised as Ron, much to his chagrin, Shego, _slightly pudgier, as Kim._

" Why am I disguised as the buffoon?", Drakken complained.

'It's the only disguise I can come up with.", Shego snapped, before adding "Besides, I know that he comes here often."

"I see.", Drakken said blandly. Killigan entered, disguised (sort of) as the guy from Low Budget, Ron suggested the low-fat sausages to once.

All four briefly muttered their passwords as they sat down.

"Moriarty . . ."

"Dragon . . . "

"Goldfinger . . ."

"Putter . . . ", Killigan said before briefly asking "Why am I putter again?", earning the stares of the other three. 'Wade' arrived last with a hurried "I.Q." and sat down with the rest. There was a brief moment of silence before-

"I can't believe-!"

"Hush."

"What got into you?!"

"Zip it."

"How could you-?!"

Drakken finally had enough, and quickly waved his hand through the hologram to shut him up.

"That's a lousy thing to do to a hologram, y'know?", 'Wade' complained.

"So", Drakken said quickly, stopping any chance Wade might have had of blowing their cover, "I'm supposing everyone knows why we're all here."

Ratigan took a moment to look at Shego, more in particular, her stomach, which he _swore had gotten slightly larger since he had seen her last._

"We have to find some way of making sure that Shego gets proper treatment for this, er, small, problem.", Drakken continued.

"Couldn't we get GJ to help out?", Wade asked.

"No. Drakken and Shego probably wouldn't be welcome there, I think."

"Ok, laddie, we're here. Now let's talk.", Killigan stated.

"Okay, let's recap on what we know before we start coming up with any ideas.", Ratigan quickly said.

"Aye, good plan, little... rat."

Ratigan, quickly glaring at Killigan, said "Okay, anyone care to start?"

"Well, its not gonna be easy to hide this from Kim and Ron." Wade commented. "We need a good plan."

"There has to be a safe place to hide Shego until the timing is appropriate.", Drakken suggested.

"Why not a small house in a local area?", Wade asked. "No one would come looking for you there."

"Aye, the lad's got a point", Killigan replied

"True", Drakken commented. "But what about when Shego has to give birth?" earning an "Uhh . .", the typical replacement for "I don't know" from the rest of the group.

"Well, what if we went to a hospital in some country where no one knows about us?", Shego hopefully asked.

"No, I think your reputation would precede you.", Ratigan pessimistically replied. Meanwhile, Drakken noticed two all too familiar faces entering Bueno Nacho.

"Why not just take the lassie to an average hospital? The people are bound to find out sooner or later.", Killigan said, shrugging. Meanwhile, Drakken jabbed Ratigan in the ribs.

"_What?!", Ratigan snapped._

Drakken pointed to Kim and Ron, and Ratigan got the picture immediately.

Ron, as he was walking in with Kim, said "So, Kim, I was on the last level of Doom 3, and the power on my comp totally goes out! It was a highest score breaker too!"

Drakken said, in a voice loud enough for the others to hear, "Oh, spoot."

"Spoot? What the heck's _spoot_ supposed to mean?", Shego said quizzically.

" It means darn", Drakken reiterated "And you _might_ want to look behind you."

"Well, Ron, are you sure the power going out isn't a hint that you spend too much time on that machine?", Kim asked.

"Ugh. Kim Possible and her dopey sidekick.", Shego complained. "Count on them to ruin our plans."

"His name is _Ron.", Wade complied._

"Ron, dopey sidekick, same diff."

"This is _definitely_ a setback.", Ratigan commented. "Okay, here's the plan. We split up and meet at somewhere Kim and Ron wouldn't likely be. Smarty Mart?"

"I'd better get outta here.", Wade said. "It'll be worse if I get caught with you guys."

"Rematerialize the hologram in Smarty Mart.", Ratigan suggested.

"Done, and done!", Wade said, disappearing.

Drakken and Shego skedaddled next, Shego slightly slower than Drakken, leaving only Ratigan and Killigan.

Killigan said, staring at Ratigan, "Well?"

"Time to use a trick that comes with being a deity.", Ratigan commented, transforming into a Kim-esque girl, only with blackish-gray hair, and still wearing a feminine version of a three-piece suit, then gradually disappearing Cheshire cat style, leaving only a smile and eyes. "And one more thing?"

"Aye?", Killigan asked nervously

Ratigan gave the best advice, as he disappeared, "**_Don't call me a rat_."**


	4. Headaches and Pairing Hazard

Later, Ratigan was looking for the others, when something caught his eye, er, nose.

"Let's see . . . Canvas pants, hint of ocean, various soils, berry deodorant, . . . rat fur? Okay, either Drakken used this meeting to clone me . . . or . . . Uh-oh."

Ratigan started running, turned a corner . . . and ran smack into Veeken.

"Ratigan?!"

Ratigan sighed, "Come on."

 "What's the sitch?", the girl asked.

Veeken followed Ratigan to where the others were waiting.

"Who's the lassie?", Killigan inquired.

 "Er, hi.", Veeken said, waving nervously. She thought "Oh great. I come here to do some smart shopping, and I end up in a really strange group meeting."

"Ratigan, who is this?"

" Er, Dr. Veeken, or Veeken for short." She turned to Ratigan, and said sharply  "Ratigan, why'd you bring me here?"

"Later, okay?"

"_Fine_.", Veeken said, taking a seat next to Wade.

"Ok people, we need to start thinking up some ideas. Some _good_ ones.", Wade said.

"Okay, I believe I am _seriously_ missing the bigger picture here, so I think I'm owed an explanation.", Veeken said, not bothering to worry about knowing the sitch for once. 

"Well, I'm sort of... pregnant.", Shego said. "And seeing maybe you haven't heard about any of us, but we're not exactly known for our good deeds, and that's making all this ten times more complicated, and came here to make a plan on what to do, and so far none of us have come up with any good ideas."

"Okay, the nasty rep, I know, but _pregnant_? That part kind of shocks me."

"Yeah.", Shego admitted, embarrassed. "With Drakken."

Veeken said "This just gets complicated by the _nanosecond_.", then thought "Memo to me: Collect betting money from others on bet that Shego and Drakken'll fall in love."

"Aye", Killigan said. "And we don't know what to do when its time for the baby to be born."

"I think the period is nine months, I _think_."

"That really doesn't give us much to go on.", Ratigan commented. "And to make things worse, we don't know who'd be willing to help. The only person _I_ can think of who'd want to help would be-" as he started to beat his head against a hollow glass pillar "Kim's wishy-washy father. **_YEOW_**!" Ratigan winced in pain, clutching his head, then got an idea. "Of _course_!"

"The father of the girl that we've repeatively tried to destroy? Are you crazy?!", Shego exclaimed.

"Well, I don't see any of _you_ coming up with a plan.", Ratigan retorted.

"The rat's got a point.", Wade said. "That's the best thing we've got."

Veeken quickly clamped Wade's mouth shut whispering "Ix-nay on the at-Ray" through clenched teeth to him.

"Ok?"

"You never watched The Great Mouse Detective when you were a kid, did you?", Veeken asked.

"That movie didn't appeal to me. So no."

"Let's just try out this idea before anyone gets hurt, or maimed.", Veeken said, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

Sighing, Shego said "What do we got to lose?"

"Wade, I think you'd better call him."

"Ok." After he pushed some buttons on his phone, Mr. Possible answered. "Hello? Dr. Possible? This is Wade."

"Hello, Wade.", Kim's father answered. "What are you calling for?"

"Um... we have a slight problem, and need to talk to you." After a brief pause, "Drakken got Shego pregnant and we need your help."

"What?! No Way."

"Yeah, and seeing as Mrs. Possible is a doctor, we were wondering if you and her could help."

"I'm not sure . . . How am I supposed to keep it a secret from Kimmy?"

"I don't know, just say that Mrs. Possible is with a new patient or something. That's not exactly lying. So you're willing to help? Do you think Mrs. Possible will too?"

"Once she knows it's one of my friends that needs help, she'll be there."

"Great! I'll fill in the other details later. Thanks, and bye!" He hung up and turned to the others. "He said he'd help."

Ratigan secretly flashed the thumbs-up to Veeken. Sometimes head injuries did wonders for the train of thought.


	5. The Mystic's Materialization and Dangers...

The stoic heroes were now standing outside Middleton Hospital. Shego stared up at the sign above the doorway. "Ok... my first checkup", she mused. "This should be fun."

"Fun?", Ratigan thought, sighing. "Trying to dispose of Queen Mousetoria was more fun than this." He blinked, and shook his head. There was something seriously wrong with his thinking lately, especially since they had reached the hospital. Something strange was up, and he didn't like it. Something strange and _magical_.

"Well... shouldn't we go in?", Wade inquired.

"After you.", Drakken replied, stepping out of the way.

They walked into the hospital waiting room. "Look", Veeken said, pointing. Mrs. Possible was talking to a lady at the desk.

"Um, Ratigan, you might wanna hide", Veeken advised. "An anthro rodent would stand out a mile here."

"I might as well", Ratigan sighed dramatically. (For those of you who wonder, and there aren't many, Ratigan has the ability to shrink to normal rodent-size, or "travel size" as Shego would call it. It's like how the good fairies from Sleeping Beauty change size in the movie. Back to the story…) Standing on Veeken's shoulder, he asked "Are you going to go talk to her, Shego?"

"All right, all right, I'm going." Shego sighed as she sauntered up to Mrs. Possible, who turned in her direction. "I know this is sort of awkward, but I'm Shego. I think Wade explained this to you?"

"Yes, my husband told me about it", the doctor replied. "Ok, we have you scheduled right now, so why don't we go into this room?"

She led Shego into a nearby room for the examination. Ratigan was pacing, for he was as nervous as the rest of them, though not as nervous as Drakken.

"Ratigan, quit pacing", Veeken complained. "You're wearing a hole in the floor."

"I am?", Ratigan asked, poking his head out of the hole he had worn in the waiting room floor.

"So... Drakken", Killigan said. "How you hangin, there, laddie?"

"Not good", Drakken replied in a monotone. Ugh. "_Note to self_", he thought to himself. "_Invest into condoms._"

All of a sudden, a sound rang out through the room, which was all-too-familiar to the villains. It was the Kimmunicator.

"It's mine", Veeken said apologetically, pulling out her version of the Kimmunicator. "What up?", she asked.

live2swim appeared on the screen. "Professor Dementor just broke out of prison."

Drakken's eyes widened with shock. "_Dementor_", he thought. "_Not good." There was only one thing the mad genius could do in a situation like this. He fainted._

Duff looked down at the unconscious Drakken, now lying in the newly-created hole. "Wow. He took that well."

Veeken looked uneasily at Ratigan. "Uh, Ratigan, should I explain, or should you?"

Ratigan sighed. "It's better if I did, if it's okay with you."

"What are you two talking about?", the rogue golfer interjected.

Ratigan took a deep breath. "Well, you see, the long and the short of it is: Awhile back, Dementor tried to get rid of Drakken with some sort of chemical that affects the brain and nervous system, but Shego took the shot. Thankfully, she didn't get hurt thanks to an antivenom. I think Dementor's out for revenge against Drakken _and_ Shego."

"Well what should we do?", Wade asked. "Get Kim involved?"

"I'm not sure", Ratigan said. "Currently, I think it would be best to get the possible future father _conscious_."

"Aye, it's a hospital, you'd think they'd be doin' something. But lets get'em in a chair, and some water." 

"I'll get the water", Veeken replied. "C'mon, Ratigan."

Ratigan shrank again, and climbed into a pant pocket, Rufus style. Later, Veeken was walking down the corridor, Ratigan discussing the predicament they had landed themselves into.

"This is just strange", he mused. "First, Drakken gets Shego pregnant, now Dementor escapes from prison! What next?! It's like this was all planned…"

Suddenly, Veeken accidentally bumped into a strange man wearing a dark blue cloak, that had strange Mid-Eastern designs on the edge. Other than that, the man was relatively normal… If he had been a **_hu_**-man! Veeken had watched Duck Tales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp enough times to know who he was. It was Merlock the shape shifter. Just then, he turned to look down at her.

"And where were _you_ going, madam?"

"Oh, nowhere", Veeken said sheepishly. There was a brief moment of silence, then- "Bye." She dashed out of there as fast as her legs could carry her, leaving Merlock interested, and not a little confused..

Veeken hid behind a potted plant as soon as she thought she was out of Merlock, and looked back in the direction she came, with Ratigan climbing out of her pocket to look as well. "_Well, that explains the weird aura about this place", he thought to himself._

Meanwhile, Veeken had other problems. "Ohh, we gotta warn the others!"


	6. The Prophecy

            Meanwhile, back in the waiting room, the others were impatiently awaiting the pair's return with the water. "What's taking those two so long to get that water?!", Killigan exclaimed.

            Wade sighed. "Well, if you send those two on the simplest thing, you're bound to get results like this."

            Suddenly, Veeken and Ratigan dashed into the waiting room.

            "What took you so long?", Killigan asked.

            "We've got a bigger emergency on our hands at the moment", Ratigan replied, panting.

            "Uh huh. And what would this emergency be?", Killigan replied.

            "I suppose you don't know who Merlock is, do you?", Veeken mused.

            "The name doesn't ring a bell", Killigan admitted.

            "Well, you ever hear of Atlantis?"

            "Aye", Killigan replied.

            "Well, it was everyone's favorite tourist spot until Merlock couldn't get reservations. So down she went!", Veeken explained, smacking the table and causing the goldfish in the bowl on the table to leap out of the bowl and back in. "Same for Pompeii!"

            "Down, I say!", Ratigan squeaked in agreement.

            "Well, what does Merlock have to do with us?", Wade inquired.

            Meanwhile, Merlock snuck into the waiting room, disguised as a rat, unnoticed by most, except for a very perceptive Veeken. She dove towards him, snatching him up. "Ratigan, Drakken, come with me! The rest of you stay here!" To herself, she added "We're lucky Merlock hasn't transformed by now."

            Ratigan grabbed Drakken by the front of his shirt, waking him up immediately. They dashed into the nearest boys bathroom, and Drakken put a sign on the door reading "Out of Order". Shoving Merlock into the trash can, Veeken slammed the lid on just in time, for, in the next moment, a pair of bear paws punched through, trying to slash the nearest thing or person to ribbons, and barely missing her.

            Drakken backed up, trying to avoid the claws. "He's got a bear?", he asked.

            "**_HE IS THE BEAR_**!!!", Ratigan shouted.

            "Listen", Veeken said. "You two keep him under control. I'll go see if Shego's appointment is done!" She dashed out of the bathroom, leaving Ratigan and Drakken to deal with the wizard.

            "What'd you do to get him so tweaked?!", Drakken shouted, backing away from the trashcan.

            The lid popped off, exposing a pair of wildcat paws that kept trying to hit Ratigan. Ratigan thought a moment, then reached in, pulling out Merlock's amulet.

            "What are you doing?", Drakken asked.

            "This talisman is Merlock's source of power", Ratigan replied.

            Suddenly, Merlock transformed back to his normal appearance, which gets him stuck in the garbage can.

            "So what do we do with him?", Drakken asked.

            "I believe an interrogation is in order", Ratigan said, yanking Merlock out of the garbage can and pinning him to the wall.

            Merlock smirked. "You posses the strength of a thousand men for a mere mortal. I am impressed."

            "What do you want from us, you little... thing?" 

"What do you want?", Ratigan reiterated, before asking "Or, should we say, what does _Professor Dementor_ want?"

            "Is this Professor Dementor the one you want?", Merlock calmly replied. "I don't know him."

            "Oh, come on!", Drakken argued. "Everyone knows Dementor-- short, yells a lot, and wears a lot of red and black."

            "What?", Merlock inquired,  You necessarily think _I_ am a spy for him?"

            "Well then why were you watching us?", Drakken retorted.

            "I am supposing you have not heard of the great prophecy?"

            "Prophecy?", Drakken said, interested. "What prophecy?"

            "An ancient prophecy", Merlock replied. "Dictated to Collie Baba from the prophet Drago."

            "That's not really answering my question!", Drakken fumed. "What's the prophecy say?!"

            "A great evil, underestimated by his size, boastful by nature, shall try to destroy the two that shall be his undoing."

            "Ooh", Drakken exclaimed. "Is it me?"

            "The two beings, Yin and Yang shall create the beings that eventually lead to the evil's destruction", Merlock continued.

            Drakken was speechless. Merlock continued. "You must make certain that the two companions thwart the attempts to destroy Yang, because she carries the two who eventually destroy Dementor." He turned to Ratigan. "Are you going to put me down now?"

            "Let him go, Ratigan."

            Ratigan shrugged. "Certainly." Smirking, he let Merlock drop to the floor.

            "Let's get outta here", Drakken said. "I've gotta tell Shego."

            "No", Merlock interrupted. "What I've said needs to stay between the three of us."

            "But this concerns her, she should know, shouldn't she?", Drakken argued.

            Merlock turned back into a rat. "Listen, if she knew, the stress might harm her in more than one way."

            "Ok", Drakken conceded. "We won't tell her, but who's gonna protect her?"

            "The prophecy said that three companions were to protect her, Yang, a hero who respects the balance of nature, and a creature of great power."

            "But", Drakken asked. "Who is Yang?"

            "That's simple", Merlock replied. "You."

            "Me?"

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Meanwhile, in the waiting room, the others were still waiting for Drakken and Ratigan to get back. Mr. Possible was sitting by Killigan, trying hard to make conversation. "So, what do you think of this whole mess?", he asked.

            "I was just calling up Drakken to ask for my money, which he has yet to give me, and then I got into this mess! How do you think I feel?!", Killigan retorted.

            "Well, how do you think _Drew_ feels about this?", Mr. Possible countered.

            "Aye, good point. Drakken has ten times more reasons to complain." Killigan looked around. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

            At that moment, Ratigan and Drakken walked in, with rat-Merlock standing on Drakken's shoulder. Killigan stared. "Who's the rat?", he asked, earning a glare from Ratigan and Merlock, while Drakken shook his head violently. "Oh, sorry laddies", he said quickly to cover up his mistake.

            Suddenly, Shego walked into the room, followed by Mrs. Possible. "Hey, everybody", Shego said.

            "How'd it go?", Drakken asked.

            "Shego, from my examination is two months pregnant", Mrs. Possible said. "Whether it's twins or just one, I don't know."

            Ratigan stared at Mrs. Possible, mouth agape. The next second-.

            "**_Congratulations!_**"

            "I know!", Drakken said, pulling himself out of the bone-jarring embrace. "Watch the ribs! **_Watch the ribs_**!"

            Ratigan let go. "Sorry."


	7. Who Do You Call?

            Back at Drakken's lair, one of his goons wasn't feeling so proud. In fact, he was a bit scared. Anyone would be scared if their boss's enemy had him pinned by the throat, which Dementor was doing. "Where is Drakken?!", he screamed into the poor goon's face.

            "I don't know!", the goon whimpered in reply.

            "Listen, you know as well as I do that Shego is pregnant, and Drakken took her to some random hospital to get treatment", Dementor calmly stated. "Let me put it to you this way: I lose, you lose. I _win_ and you stay alive."

            The goon gulped. "I don't know....Wait! Shego's _pregnant_?!"

            "I know that!", Drakken shouted. "Where is Drakken?!"

            "I don't know", the goon shrugged. "I don't know the name of the hospital."

            Dementor threw the goon against the wall, knocking him unconscious. He growled. Another useless lead…

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Back at the hospital, Drakken, being the "I'm taking command unless someone smarter and stronger than me tells me otherwise, then that person's in charge" kind of person, naturally let Ratigan take charge of the present "sitch", as Kim would have put it. "Well", he said to the assembled group, "now that we know Shego's pregnant, what do we do in the meantime until Shego gives birth?"

            "First", Drakken stated, "we have to find a place for Shego to hide. Any ideas?"

            "It can't be any of the lesser villains like Frugal Lucre or Adrenna Lynn, because they'd probably snitch on us for the money", Shego mused.

            "Wade?", Ratigan asked.

            "Yeah", Wade inquired, looking up.

            "Any ideas on who might be willing to help us?"

            "I don't know…"

            "We could ask Señor Senior Jr for help", Drakken suggested, "seeing as how Shego _did_ help tutor him."

            "He _might_ help", Shego said, "But I'm not sure about his father. He did seem a bit jealous when Jr. started to ignore him."

            "It's the best, and only, idea we've had so far", Ratigan said.

            "So", Shego asked, "what are we going to do? Just walk up and ask him to help us?"

            "No", Ratigan retorted, "We're going to _call_ him and ask for help."

            "Ah."

            "Shego, cell phone", Drakken asked.

            Shego handed Drakken her cell phone. "Here, I've got him on speed dial."

            "Why do you…?", Drakken started to ask, but stopped. "Never mind." He pressed the speed dial button.

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            At the island lair of the Señors, the phone rang. Señor Senior Sr. looked up from another plan to get revenge on the Billionaires Club. Who was calling at such a time, when he was so immersed in his plotting? He picked up the phone. "Hello?", he asked.

            In Middleton, Drakken handed the phone to Shego. "Here", he said, "You deal with him."

            "Hey, Triple-S", the familiar voice of Shego replied. "Do you mind if some of my friends and I stay at your place for a while?"

            In the next room, Señor Senior Jr. called "Is that some agent calling, seeking my talent?"

            "You will wait your turn, Jr!", Sr. called before turning back to the phone. "What happened?", he asked.

            Back in Middleton, Shego covered the phone. "He wants to know what happened", she said. "What do I tell him?"

            "Let's see", Veeken asked in mock-contemplation, "Tell him the truth that you're pregnant and we've got Professor Dementor on our tails or pull and October 31st? Tell him the truth."

            "Why don't you?", Shego asked, handing the phone to Ratigan.

            "Hello?", Sr. asked.

            Ratigan turned to Drakken. "I am so going to kill you", he muttered under his breath, motioning a slice across the throat. He turned his attention to the cellphone. "Am I speaking to one Señor Senior, Sr?"

            At the island, Sr. replied "Yes, who is this?"

            From the next room, Jr. called "What if an agent calls me out of the blue, asking me to be a pop star?"

            "Silence, Junior." He turned to the phone. "Go ahead."

            On the other end, Ratigan cleared his throat. "This is Professor Ratigan. Shego asked me to speak with you on her behalf." To himself, he added "Translation: She chickened out."

            "Ratigan?", Sr. asked. "I am not familiar with the name. What do you teach?"

            "_Why do I bother_?", Ratigan thought. "No, Ratigan, the criminal genius who masterminded the greatest criminal organization in Europe. Does that ring a bell? At all?", he asked.

            "I have never heard of such a man."

            Ratigan paused a moment. "Well, technically, I'm not a man."

            "Technically?", Sr. asked. "Look, you are either a man or not. And your voice is too deep to be that of a woman."

            Ratigan frowned. "_Is this man's common sense malfunctioning_?", he thought. Out loud, he said "I should say that I'm technically not _human_."

            "Not _human_?"

            "Hold on", Ratigan said, turning to Shego. "Do you want to explain it to him?"

            "Rather not."

            Ratigan groaned, turning back to the phone. "Listen, it appears that we aren't getting anywhere with this conversation, so I'll just cut to the quick." He took a deep breath, then: "Listen, Drakken got Shego pregnant, Dementor's escaped and out for revenge on Drakken and Shego, and we need to hide at your island until Shego gives birth."

            "I'm sorry, you got cut off", Sr. replied. "I got as far as 'listen, it appears'."

            "I'm going to say this one more time", Ratigan growled, fast losing patience with the old man. "Drakken got Shego pregnant, Dementor escaped and wants both of them dead, and they need to hide on your island until Shego gives birth, okay?"

            "Oh", Sr. said finally, "well, I suppose it would be alright. Just as long as you don't have any pets. Junior is allergic to animals. Especially rats. He cannot stand rats."

            Ratigan resisted the temptation to smack Drakken. "Okay, I guess." He hung up. "Well, _this_ complicates things", he said to no one in particular. "Sr. said it would be okay as long as there weren't any animals, particularly rats."

            "Aye, that is a problem...", Killigan mused.

            Ratigan uttered a short growl. "_Okay, memo to me_", he thought. "_The next time I have to call Sr, remind me to keep a megaphone handy_." He sighed. "I guess there's nothing else for it but this." He snapped his fingers, and Shego did a double take, because she wasn't looking at Ratigan anymore. For a moment, she thought Vincent Price was back and in his prime. But it was only Ratigan.

            The silence was broken by Drakken asking "Does anyone tell you that you bear a scary resemblance to Vincent Price?"

            "Don't make me hurt you."

            "Sorry."

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Back at the island lair, Sr. hung up the receiver. "Interesting…" Suddenly, he had an idea. Walking over to the computer, he accessed the file of the most recent conversation he had with Ratigan. He accessed the file of him talking, and ran an analysis on the voice, searching for a match. Three files popped up. Since Vincent Price was dead, they could scratch that one off. Erasmus Craven was a movie character, so he could be counted out. There was only one name left, and it was an actual file: Professor James Antonius Ratigan. He examined further.

Name: Professor James Antonius Ratigan

Age: Unknown

Species: Rat/dæmon hybrid

Bio: Unavailable

            Sr. sat back in his chair. If he had a beard, he would have stroked it. He had seen The Great Mouse Detective once, when he had left to get a break from Jr, who had already begun in his fanatical quest to become a pop star at the time. He didn't know what had drawn him to the theater in the first place, but, now, he was glad he was. "_So_", he thought, "_The former World's Greatest Criminal Mind is coming here…_" He frowned. "_What is he doing with Shego…_?" His frown turned into a smirk. "Well", he said finally, "It's going to be really interesting finding out."

            To Be Continued…


	8. On Señor Senior Sr's Isle

            Shego turned to Wade. "Do you think you could get us a ride to the Señors' island?"

            "No big", Wade replied. "I did some consulting work for a French aeronautics firm. They're sending their helicopter as I speak."

            "It'll work", Ratigan sighed, before noticing Drakken was staring at him again. "What did I say about comparisons involving me and Vincent Price?", he asked, threateningly.

            "Don't do it or you'll hit me with a clipboard?", Drakken sheepishly offered.

            "Right", Ratigan growled.

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Five minutes later, the rag-tag group found themselves in the back of a helicopter. The flight would have been normal enough, if the helicopter wasn't lacking a pilot. "This can **_not_** be safe.", Drakken said, gulping.

            "Don't be babies", Wade said, laughing. "The pilot-less drone chopper is awesome. The military uses it for missions too risky for human beings."

            "I can see why", Shego groaned.

            They reached the island without much trouble, aside from Drakken curling up into a fetal position. The landing pad was next to the Señors' manor, where the two villains were waiting. "Nice place", Ratigan commented.

            They landed with a thud. Ratigan stepped down from the helicopter, looking around at the surroundings. "Nice place", he repeated. Jr. stepped forward, chivalrously helping Shego down from the helicopter.

            Killigan stepped down next. "Don't bother asking if there's a golf course", Sr. interjected. "There isn't one."

            "It's just as well", Killigan mused. "I didn't bring my clubs."

            Veeken hopped down, and barely leapt out of the way before Drakken fell spread-eagled onto the ground. "**_I kiss the sweet earth_**!!!", he shouted, pressing himself flat against the ground.

            "What's up with him?", Jr. asked Shego.

            "Well, usually he's okay with flying in a helicopter", Shego commented, adding "But a helicopter that's flown by remote control isn't exactly easy to get used to."

            Meanwhile, Sr. approached Ratigan reverently. "And this must be the famed Professor Ratigan", he said, shaking his hand vigorously.

            "Um… right. That would be me", Ratigan said nervously, before whispering to Veeken, "This man creeps me out. _He reads minds_."

            "Let me show you around", Sr. said, gesturing towards the doorway.

            As the group started towards the door, Jr. asked "What is it with your strange companion?", pointing to Ratigan.

            "I have no clue", Shego stated simply. Jr. shrugged and left it at that.

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            "And this is my room", Veeken said cheerfully, walking into the large bedroom. It was pretty much similar to her bedroom back at KP College, only the bed was placed against the wall towards the middle. Of course, aside from the similarities, this _still_ was a different bedroom, and KP College was another universe away. "As if life could get any weirder", she mused to herself.

            "Salutations", Ratigan's voice chirped from the doorway.

            "You're certainly cheerful", Veeken commented.

            "Well, slightly. I've been to the library."

            "How big is it?", Veeken asked.

            There was an awkward moment of silence before Ratigan said "Sr. has a _lot_ of time on his hands, I'll bet. Listen", he added, looking into the hallway, "Where do you suppose Jr. is at the moment?"

            "I dunno", Veeken said. "But it's probably not safe to change back right now."

            "Oh, well", Ratigan sighed, walking down the hallway. "I'm going to find Shego, and maybe a book on the internal workings of humans."

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Shego walked through the doorway, and glanced about the massive library. Unknown to her, Ratigan was sitting at one of the tables, reading a medical journal, and not looking pleased with what he was seeing. "It's interesting", she mused, "being back here again."

            "I wouldn't say that if I were you", Ratigan commented, "considering the circumstances."

            "So I'm pregnant", Shego scoffed, "So what? I'm strong, I'll survive."

            "Well", Ratigan retorted, "Do you know how long pregnancy lasts?"

            "Nine months, I think."

            "And how long did Mrs. Possible say you've been pregnant?"

            "Two months."

            "Which means", Ratigan continued, "That it'll be seven months before you give birth, give or take a week."

            "Lucky me", Shego said sarcastically. "Seven months with you. Yes, my evil career is _so_ in the toilet."

            "And the world's deadliest golfer, and the world's most foolhardy mad scientist", Ratigan added.

            "Says the former World's Greatest Criminal Mind", Shego retorted.

            "At least I've had more success than the others."

            "You have somewhere to be right now?" Shego asked, not willing to lose an argument to a rodent.

            "Fine." He turned, and was about to walk out the door, when he turned and said "One question, though. How do you humans live without tails?"

            Shego raised an eyebrow at the question. "And you asked me this… why?"

            "Well, considering that you'll be nauseous and volatile tomorrow, it sounded like a good idea to ask now."

            Shego rolled her eyes. "Going? Now?"

            "Fine", Ratigan said calmly, shrugging his shoulders and walking out the door. Shego put a hand to her forehead and shook her head. This couldn't get any worse…

            To Be Continued…


	9. The Danger Ever Increases

alan is my friend: The whole Vincent Price line was a gag on the fact that he did Ratigan's voice in GMD, and Ratigan's design is thought to be based on him.

            Ratigan walked through the halls of the Señor mansion. Passing the balcony, he overheard Drakken in a heated conversation with Sr. "…And then, she tells me my breath stinks! I'm telling you", Drakken was ranting, "that Kim Possible has no respect for us villains."

            "Too true…", Sr. conceded solemnly.

            "Although I'll admit, she has nobility", Drakken continued, "I'll bet she wouldn't be too pleased about Shego having my child, or children."

            Ratigan shook his head, smirking. He knew Kim, and she would have probably helped, no matter how grudgingly. Walking down the hall, he walked into what would be his room for the next several months. Tired, he flopped back onto the bed, and sleep overcame him at once.

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            The next morning, a piercing scream woke him from his sleep, a cry in a voice he knew too well, but never thought it would be used that way. Shego.

            He leapt out of bed, dashing down the hall. He ran into Killigan, who apparently had heard the scream as well. "What's going on, laddie?", he shouted.

            "I don't know", Ratigan replied hurriedly. "I think Shego's in trouble!"

            They dashed down the hall, only to find Shego, being chased by a green C-3PO-styled robot, armed with a pair of dagger blades, wielded from what appeared to be a pair of guns. "Shego! Move!", Ratigan shouted.

            Shego ducked, and Ratigan turned his right glove inside-out, causing it to transform it into a plasma gun. He pulled the trigger twice, and the plasma flame knocked the pseudo-C-3PO against the wall. But it unexpectedly threw one of its blades, and caused Ratigan to dash out of the way before the blade could strike its intended target.

            Suddenly, Drakken dashed into the room. "Ratigan!", he shouted. "Aim for its head!"

            After pulling the trigger again, the plasma flame found the robot's head, causing it to explode. The robot staggered several steps back before falling backwards onto the ground. "Boo-ya!", Ratigan shouted, punching his fist into the air.

            Of course, that was before, out of the blue, a sharp pain in his lower abdomen interrupted his triumph. Glancing down at his stomach, he winced at the dagger sticking out. "Boo… crap" was the final verification. The wound, lethal to a mortal, wasn't that bad to a dæmon; and would probably only sting a bit at the worst. Carefully and deftly pulling out the dagger, he gestured at Sr with it, asking "Care to explain?"

            "I assure you, Ratigan" the old man said defensively, "The robots were only programmed to fire harmless plasma blasts."

            "So", Shego mused, putting two and two together, "the only way they could have done this was if someone _re_programmed them." She turned to Drakken. "Dementor?"

            "It's gotta be", Drakken said, sighing.

            "Impossible!", Sr. exclaimed. "He couldn't have gotten in here without any of the DNA scanner system noticing."

            "Aye", Killigan agreed, "But I know for a fact he has the technology to do that from a far distance."

            Ratigan sighed, and got out the Kimmunicator. "Any ideas?", he asked Wade.

            "Just before the robot tried to attack Shego", Wade stated from the Kimmunicator, "I picked up a signal, which I traced from Dementor's lair."

            "Anything you can do?", Shego inquired, not willing to be attacked by another robot.

            "Already done", Wade said, smiling. "I sent a virus to delete the program from his computer, and shielded the island from his scanners." Drakken sighed, smiling.

            Shego, however, was more anxious about the wound in Ratigan's stomach, which had almost finished healing by this point. "Are you _sure_ you're going to be okay?", she asked.

            "I'll be fine, Shego", Ratigan said, annoyed, for the umpteenth time. Suddenly, a thought pulsed through his brain. He frowned, his eyes narrowing. In all the drama, he'd forgotten to check the date.

            "What is it?", Veeken asked, walking through the doorway.

            Ratigan shook his head to clear his mind. "I'm going to go change", he said quickly, and headed back towards his room.

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Walking into the room, Ratigan immediately locked the door behind him. Sitting on the bed, he transformed back into his anthro rodent form. Closing his eyes, he saw Lyra's alethiometer appear in his mind's eye. He mentally asked the question "What is happening to me?" The reply came back: _The appearance of wings_. Ratigan frowned, and asked "How much time do I have?" _Two months_ was the reply.

            Ratigan's frown became more distinct, and his brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing. If they were going to get through this insanity, it would be better that only a few people knew of his dæmonhood. He knew most of them would swear to silence, but Jr… Now _there_ was a ditz if he ever saw one. He'd have to get him off the island before the time came…

            _But you won't kill him, will you?_ his conscience asked.

            "No", Ratigan groaned. He hated having to deal with his conscience sometimes, or, as Basil called it, "his internal mother-in-law". "_Anything else_?", he asked.

            _You're not going to go back on your promise to help train Drakken, are you?_

            "No."

            _And you promise not to thrash Shego?_

            "_No_."

            _And-_

            "**_All right, already_**!", Ratigan shouted. "**_What are you, my mother-in-law or something_**?"

            _Yeesh, touchy._

            "Sorry."

            ~          *          ~          *          ~          *          ~          *

            Drakken stood on the balcony, staring out over the ocean. Ratigan walked up towards him. "Are you okay?", Drakken asked. "That wound was pretty nasty…"

            "Yeah, I'm okay", Ratigan replied. "Sometimes being a dæmon has its perks."

            There was a moment of awkward silence, before Drakken finally got up the courage to ask "How _did_ you become a dæmon, anyway?"

            Ratigan bowed his head, sighing. "There was someone… a long time ago…"

            "Long ago?", Drakken asked inquisitively. "What happened? How long ago?"

            Ratigan grimaced. The conversation was moving into delicate territory. He looked up at the starry sky. "That's private."

            "Aw, come on", Drakken said persistently, "You can tell me. Give, give, give…"

            "I _said_ it's private", Ratigan insisted.

            "Listen", Drakken retorted, "we're going to be stuck on this little island for the next several months or so. I believe I have the right to know what exactly happened!" Suddenly, Ratigan snapped out his reverie, turned, and glared at Drakken, his eyes burning with anger, hate, and damaged pride. In that moment, Drakken saw that it was definitely time to back off. He had watched The Great Mouse Detective enough times to know what damage Ratigan could do when pissed.

            "_With all due respect, Drakken_", he said, leaning in, his eyes narrowed at Drakken's insolence, "_I don't think it's any of your damn business_!" He turned and strode to the doorway, his point made.

            Drakken sighed, shaking his head. "I hope you've learned your lesson, Drakken", a strange voice, that wasn't Ratigan's, called from the doorway. Drakken did a double take. There, standing in the doorway, was a meerkat about his height, wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses. The light of the moon glinted off his ebony black hair. He spoke with the accent of a Jedi master he saw once, and never forgot.

            "Um… hi… Neo", he murmured, embarrassed.

            "Well?", Neo asked, smiling slightly.

            "'Well' what?"

            "What have we learned?"

            "Never pry into angsty rodents' pasts?", Drakken asked hopefully.

            "Aside from that."

            "Some things are better left buried?"

            "Precisely", Neo confirmed, nodding.

            "I don't get it!", Drakken ranted, stepping back from the balcony's rail. "Every time someone tries to ask that rodent about what happened in the first place, he temporarily goes deaf and changes the subject! Is he really _that_ touchy about what happened?"

            He would have continued, but Neo put a hand to indicate he wanted silence. "Ratigan will tell you of his past when he feels he is ready. All you have to do is be patient."

            Drakken sighed. "But why does he want to hide his past?"

            Neo shook his head. "All I am inclined to reveal that his origins involve death, both to one of those he knew little of, and one of those he cared about."

            Drakken was in shock, but managed to utter one name. "Amelia?"

            Neo nodded. "Yes, her. It is this that drives him to protect you two. He doesn't want you to go through what he had."

            Drakken bowed his head, thinking of how Ratigan had hunted down Dementor, when the latter had tried to kill him and nearly got Shego, instead… "I wish you good luck on your quest", Neo said finally, and when Drakken looked up, he was gone like a shadow…

            To Be Continued…


	10. Do these guys never give up?

Ratigan slowly walked into his room, annoyed with Drakken's insolence. "**_Doesn't anyone have the rights to keep their past private anymore_**?", he screamed to the stars, knowing he would receive no reply. He sighed. "Apparently not..." He sighed, his hand involuntarily brushing against his healed wound, and felt the dried blood that clumped in his fur. He let out a heavy sigh, and decided to take a bath.

Walking into the bathroom, he started running hot water into the tub. Slowly, he unclipped his cape, and removed the rest of his clothes, glancing at the spot where the tear created by the dagger had already started to self-repair itself. Turning off the water, he sank into the hot water, relieved for the break. Letting the water ebb through his fur, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
-------------------------

Drakken walked down the hall towards Ratigan's room, hoping to apologize for intruding into Ratigan's privacy. Ratigan stepped out the room, wearing a new suit and fresh from the bath.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry", Drakken said plainly.  
  
"Sorry?", Ratigan asked, curious. "For what?"  
  
"For... well, everything. I never really intended for Shego to get pregnant, or for you to get involved." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish that prophet never made that prophecy."  
  
"So do all that come to see such times", Ratigan said consolingly, "but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."  
  
Drakken nodded, unable to come up with anything else to say.  
  
-------------------------

About a month later, Ratigan was lying inert in bed, when he felt the first twinges of his wings forming. At first, he thought Shego had snuck into his room and was poking his back with her claws, but when he woke up, and found no one there, he realized what was going on. Something would have to be done...  
  
-------------------------

The next morning, Veeken walked into the dining room. Ratigan was sipping a tea, deep in conversation with Sr. The oddest thing was that Ratigan was in his normal rodent form, apparently ignorant of Jr's presence. "Um... dad?", she asked. "What are you dong here? In your rodential form? Where Jr could easily spot you and go into a horrible sneezing fit?"  
  
Ratigan merely held up his hand, and held out a note. Veeken looked at it, and it read thus:  
  
_Father;  
  
__I have decided to take a trip across the six continents, at the suggestion of Ratigan, to try and find a music agent who might want to make my dream of pop stardom a reality. This will take the good part of the next six months, but I am sure that I will achieve my goal. Give my regards to Shego and Drakken when the baby (or babies) come.  
  
__Your son,  
__Junior  
_  
Veeken looked up, and gave a curt sigh. "Well", she said finally, "This is an interesting change of pace. What're we going to do while he's gone?"

Ratigan merely smiled enigmatically. "I already have a plan."

"So", Veeken said finally, walking through the halls with Ratigan and Sr, after the former had explained his plan, "You intend to train Drakken to fight so he can defend Dementor, just because of some prophecy?"

"Yes, that's the entire story", Ratigan said truthfully.

There was a moment of silence, then Veeken said "Well, it's a good idea, and it explains why Jr left at your suggestion."

"Precisely", Ratigan commented.

Suddenly, there came sounds of someone struggling in one of the rooms. From inside, a familiar voice whined "Basil, this isn't going to work!" Quickly, Ratigan activated his gloves, and Veeken stood, ready to fight.

"I'm certain it will, Dawson! Just think thin. That's the key!", another voice said inside the room.

Ratigan smacked the button to open the door. Inside... were Basil and Dawson, apparently trying to escape, and oblivious to the fact they were caught.

"Ah, hello?", Ratigan inquired.

Basil looked up, and his face fell at being caught. "Ah... hi, Ratigan..."

Veeken slapped her hand to her forehead. "Can this get any worse?!"

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
